When Standing at the Crossroads of Life
by islashlove
Summary: After a bad car accident, Steve Sloan finds himself standing at the crossroads of his life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder. **

**Warning: Just a hint of slash. If you don't like it, don't read it. **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle **

**Author's Notes: This has been done for a 'word of the week' challenge for the Facebook group Writers Unite. The word this week is Crossroads. **

**Story Notes: After a bad car accident, Steve Sloan finds himself standing at the crossroads of his life. **

**When Standing at the Crossroads of Life **

**Chapter 1: Which Way is Right? **

Steve Sloan prided himself with the fact that he was good at finding his way. So when he found himself wandering around in a white fog, it made him angry that he couldn't see any way out; that and the fact that he couldn't remember how he got there.

As he stumbled about, Steve was sure he could hear voices, but they were too far away to understand or to work out where they were coming from. After what felt like an hour Steve finally saw a light in front of him.

Moving forward, Steve found himself standing under a sign post and as the whiteness lifted, he was standing in the middle of a crossroads. Off in one direction was the setting sun, but it look red and dangerous and in the other direction was his family standing over a bed, their faces etched in worry and pain.

Looking down the third way, Steve saw his truck, crumpled and crushed. He could also see himself in it. The opposite way was what looked like a peaceful night. Not sure which way to go, Steve turned to the sign post for help, but it didn't give him much to go on. One way said the past and was pointing towards the truck, while the one with the peaceful look pointed towards the night sky. The one pointing at his family was present, while the last one had nothing on it.

Looking over at his truck, he realised that he had been in a bad accident and that he was at the place others have called the crossroads of your life. It is here where you must decide whether or not to walk into the light or to return to the living.

But which way was Steve to go.

To the truck? No, he had a feeling he was past that point. Towards the sun? Again no, Steve felt that if he did go that way, there was no way back. Maybe into the night. It looked and felt like it was calm and peaceful.

Thinking about it, Steve did feel tired, that…he had nothing more to give. He couldn't find someone to share his life and right now he just didn't feel like his life was going anywhere.

He now knew what his choices were. To go back to the living, he needed to follow the road that led to the hospital room or to go the other way and head into the darkness and be at rest.

Still not sure, Steve moved towards the hospital room in hopes of hearing what everyone was saying.

What he heard wasn't anything he hadn't been expecting. His dad, Amanda and Jesse were begging him to fight, to come back to them, but it wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. Standing there, he watched as Dr. Hook called his dad to the hall to talk and Amanda went with him. As he watched them go, Steve said his goodbyes and that he's sorry but he hasn't the strength to fight anymore.

As he turned to leave, Steve heard Jesse say something. It was quiet, almost a whisper, but it was enough to make him to stop and turn around. There was Jesse, just inches from his ear and tears running down his face and he is whispering to him.

"Steve, please come back, we…I need you. I…love you and I don't know what I will do without you."

Just then, Jesse heard Mark and Amanda returning and sat up and wiped away the tears. Now Steve did have a reason to go back to the living. So, keeping the peaceful night behind him, Steve started walking the road home.

It was a long road and took him two months to walk and when he reached the end he collapsed and when he opened his eyes again, Steve was home. He was in the hospital. He now had the long road of recovery to travel, but he knew he had help, all the way.

**The End **

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


End file.
